Familiar of Zero: Unexpected Guardian
by Horizon Unsheathed
Summary: An elite ultra gets summoned from the opening stages of the great chism by a certain red headed girl. As her familiar comes to terms with his past he reforges new bonds. Bonds he hasn't formed since he lost those he cared for. Whats to happen in a world full of magic. After all... anythings possible. Blood, swearing, Possible mature content later on. [Summery Edited]
1. Chapter 1

Aldras Tem Vrohze PoV

High Charity- During the Chism

I tightened my grip on my energy swords as I scowled under my helm. My fellow Sangheili and I were desperately fighting to get off High Charity when the first reports of the fighting began. It was troublesome in the least. As far as I could gather I was the only ranking Sangheili left alive in the lower districts.

I sighed tiredly."Brothers fan out and secure the area. See if we cant gather more forces to attempt a push into the drydocks." I said as I deactivated my swords to allow them to build up their charge once more.

They all bowed their heads in acknowledgement and dispersed. I looked at them as they performed their duties. There were twelve minors, five rangers, and three majors. There was another ultra when we started out but had died fighting a minor cheiften with me.

All of us were in various forms of injury. It wasnt pleasant knowing if we made it to a ship that their crew would more than likely be rested. We all knew it but didnt say anything. Tired and injured... The bane of every soldier.

I started walking towards the direction of the drydock once more while the others fell in line quickly.

One of the majors came up next to me."Leader. What should we expect to find at the docks? Our battle nets in chaos. As far was the Sangheili ships know were the only group on High Charity that is still combat effective." The major asked over a private channel.

I cast a glance at the major."A ship to start. Then secure the area for our controlled ships to land reinforcements. After that we push back out to locate more of our brothers and quell this treachery. You still hear battles in the distance yes?" I stated calmly.

The major nodded."Yes I understand and I still hear the battles yes. But thats all to the plan? It seems like a weak objective at best. However I understand this is a rather... extraordinary circumstance." The major stated simply.

I huffed in sarcasm."Believe me the thought was not lost on me. But we do not know the situation until we get there... Speaking of the drydock we have arrived." I said flatly.

I closed the private link and turned around."Listen up! I have no idea what awaits us beyond this point! However we must secure this area as a staging point! KILL ANY BRUTE YOU SEE! FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION!" I said the last part in a roar causing the others to growl in agreement.

We gathered at the closed door and prepared to breach. I drew my plasma rifle and nodded to a minor to open the door.

The door slid open revealing a minor brute who I simply kicked off their feet. He scrambled backwards but I placed my food on their chest and shot him in the face. I roared and signaled my soldiers to storm the first level.

We secured the main entrance quickly as we took the brute forces by surprise. I smirked knowing how terrifying having twenty Sangheili Charging at you could be. Since we all had shields we could afford this kind of brutality in the start. I turned towards the rangers and waved them over."You shall scout ahead. Pick off the brutes allies. Make them think our primary goal is the hangar. They will gather most of their forces there. I will take another small team to gain control of the drydock command center after you give the signal of your completion of your objective. Understood?" I said in a cold tone.

None of them said a word as they saluted and sprinted off through the door that led deeper into the complex.

I sighed tiredly and looked at the rest of the group."Alright set up defensible positions that allow for firing behind cover. After you finish with that form up into groups of three. After I get the signal I will take five of you with me to the drydock control room. Get to work." I said in a calm voice.

They got to work ripping off wall panels and welding them together for cover using the majors energy daggers and a group of minors standing guard over the entrance. As they continued working the sounds of fighting continued to be heard deeper in the complex as the rangers worked to complete the first phase of my plan.

An hour had passed and fighting could still be heard. To say I was impressed was an understatement of the rangers under my command. To fight non stop for an hour was astounding when fighting numerous enemies constantly.

I was dragged out of my musings by a comms alert."Report." I said simply

I could hear a firefight on the other end of the channel."Leader the enemy has fortified the drydock hanger as you expected. Were applying pressure to keep up appearances. If your going to take advantage now is the time." The ranger said out of breath.

I grinned at his initiative."Understood. Im moving out now Hold that position and kill all who try and counter attack." I said with coldness.

He gave an affirmative grunt before he closed the channel. I turned towards the group and selected five minors to come with me.

The way to the control room was quick enough but it was made in silence. As we stood outside the door I motioned for the minors to stack up against the walls near the door.

I looked at them as I drew my energy swords and activated them."Once these doors open I will go through first. There is a very likely chance there is a major cheiften in command here. If thats the case focus him for five seconds once entering since our shields will take the brunt. Once the major threats are down close for hand to hand. DO NOT damage the consoles we will need them." I said in a hushed tone.

My orders elicited various forms of acceptance causing me to slash the door controls. With the door control damaged they slid open quickly causing me to start moving as the door opened.

What I saw made my blood run cold. There in front of me was a minor and major cheiften. I went for the minor cheiften first since his back was half turned to me. I brought my swords in a downwards slash. He roared in agony as he collapsed while I didnt stop moving towards the major cheiften.

I made a horizontal slash at him but he ducked under my swing and slammed his shoulder into my chest. His hit knocked me backwards giving him enough time to use his momentum to swing his hammer. However I rolled backwards while he brought his hammer down causing the shockwave to rip into my enhanced shields.

As my roll finished I bolted back up only to see the massive brute swinging his hammer again. I dropped my swords and stepped into his swing and gripped the grips. I pulled and shifted my weight backwards causing the cheiften to stumble forwards. Taking advantage of the situation I swung him around causing him to let go of the hammer as he slammed into the ground.

I grunted and dropped the hammer. It slammed into the ground with a loud thump. As I walked towards the cheiften he lunged at me knocking me into the ground.

As we grappled with each other and exchanged blows the fight around us had stopped. My Sangheili minors all stood back and allowed us to finish our fight. Our punches were heavy and hard. At some point my helm came off and his as well showing blood coming from our mouths.

We were both standing now. Our breaths ragged."For a beast your skills are impressive. It is a shame I have to kill you." I said as I spit some blood out.

The cheiften simply grunted."And for a leather meat sack you hold your own as well. I will enjoy eating your flesh." He said smugly.

I reached down and put my helm back on."Brothers... Vent the hanger of his kinds filth then signal out ships letting them know we have hanger under control." I said icely causing his eyes to widen.

He snarled in rage."THAT WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG?! I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared and charged in berserk.

I simply grunted as I swing myself around and brought my heel around and kicked him in the side of his face which sent him into the wall. He snarled and grabbed his hammer.

"Fuck"

* * *

Kirche PoV

Summoning Day- Academy Courtyard

Everyone had seemed to be relaxing and enjoying themselves before the summoning rituals began. I looked about to see Louise staring off into the sky. I smirked when I remembered her declaration to me on the stairs. She was entirely too prideful. Then again most nobles were prideful to certain degrees.

"It begins." Tabitha stated in her usual tone.

I looked over to her."So... Do you think anything interesting will happen today?" I asked calmly.

She looked up from her book and shrugged."Be careful what you wish for." She said flatly.

I arched an eyebrow at her unusually long statement but looked back to professor Colbert. He seemed to be walking this way which meant it was going to happen now.

Colbert cleared his throat catching the attention of the students who were having conversations among themselves."Alright Students. I wont take up all your time in a long speech since this is your big day. Knowing this I know you all have meticulously groomed your summoning rituals to be perfect. Lets begin." He said with a faint smile.

I took a seat next to Tabitha as everyone crowded the summoning areas. So we waited for our classmates to thin out before doing our own.

I leaned my head back a bit while looking in Tabitha's direction."Hey Tabs... You've been quieter than usual the past few days. Are you alright?" I asked in attempt to make conversation.

She glanced up from her book to look at me for a moment."My problem dont worry." She said in a lowered voice which caught my attention slightly.

I frowned slightly."Tabs you know if you ever need my help I'll be there for you. You know that right?" I asked in a concerned tone.

Tabitha stood up and nodded."I know. Thank you." She said before walking to the summoning areas.

I closed my eyes and sighed."Tabs your really difficult sometimes... Anyways I might was well go ahead and go summon my familiar." I said as I pushed myself off the ground and jogged up behind Tabitha.

I looked over to Tabitha."Good luck Tabs." I said with a smile." I said walking to a summoning circle.

I stood in front of the circle then looked around. I thought of all the fools back home and those who thought I was a lost cause. Why I thought back to all that I did not know but I knew they would pay eventually. I channeled my magic and felt different some how. The area seemed to heat up and shimmer as I began the summoning.

 _ **Hear me my powerful and graceful familiar**_

 _ **I call you forth to protect and strike those who would cause me harm**_

 _ **ADD MY FLAMES TO YOUR POWER AND COME FORWARD!**_

As I finished shouting that last part the circle lit with my flames and ripped an orange portal open. Not a second after it opened two large creatures came barreling out and smashed into the ground. One of the creatures was covered in magnificent silver armor. The other was covered in barbaric looking blood red armor carrying a massive hammer that glowed blue.

I was no fool as to what was going on and scrambled back with the others who looked like they retreated back from me as I cast my summoning. Once I was a safe distance I turned back to watch these two beings finish their obvious duel of death.

They were brutal and unyielding. The silver one ducked under the red ones hammer swing and slashed back with its blue blade. However the red one brought its knee up and smashed the silver armored creatures chin causing it to reel back. The silver fell to the ground and rolled away right before the hammer hit the ground. What shocked everyone was when the hammer hit the ground it sent a blue shockwave that sent the silver one careening across the ground.

The red creature gave a few barks and we only assumed it was laughing. The silver one however was not as it brought out a second blue blade. Its helmet covering its face but everyone knew it was scowling under it.

After a moment of silence they both charged at each other with incredible speed. The red one swung its hammer horizontally while the silver one yet again ducked under. However unlike last time he crashed into the big red beast and rolled off it back to its feet.

The red one rolled over and tried to get up only to be kicked in the face knocking it backwards. The silver one stood over the other one as it raised one of its blades to deal a final blow. The red one gave a roar of defiance before the silver one brought its blade down. Killing it.

We all stood there speechless. The ENTIRE courtyard was destroyed by two armored creatures. I just hoped that this one was the more reasonable out of the fight. I walked over to the silver one and noticed something concerning. Something purple was leaking out of a spot right under the chest plate on its right side. It suddenly fell to a knee in what were clearly ragged breaths coming in faster intervals.

My face contorted into terror."SOMEONE GET A HEALER NOW!" I screamed snapping everyone out of their daze.

I ran over to it and crouched. I then took my cape off and applied pressure to its wound. I was about to say something to it but realized it wouldn't understand. So I cast a quick translation spell.

I leaned over it frowning in uncertainty."Hey big guy dont go dying on me ok? I kinda need you so please stay with me alright?" I said in as authoritative voice as I could muster.

It cast a look in my direction before passing out. I was suddenly frantic. I was shocked at finding it had four jaws but I was more concerned of having it die on me. So... I smacked its face. Hard.

Its eyes flashed open and focused on me."Let me die with dignity human female. I have no quarrel with you." It spoke in a ragged male voice.

I frowned at his statement."I cant do that... I summoned you and the gods saw fit to send me you." I said with finality.

He grunted causing him to grimace."We shall see female." He said in a flat mocking tone.

I frowned at not only his actions but mannerisms. They were... Odd and I couldn't quite place them. All I knew this was going to be a rough next few days.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Well this was rather fun to write. Let me know what you guys think. If you guys like it and have an Idea lemme know if its good i might add it some where along the lines later. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kirche PoV

Academy Medical Ward- Day after summoning

After my familiar had passed out from blood loss yesterday it had been touch and go for awhile. It had taken three healers on a rotating schedule to heal him. At least I assumed it was male. As I looked at him I took in his details. He was easily three meters in height, very well built, his legs her digitigrade, and lastly his face had four mandibles. That was probably the most shocking part.

I sighed and covered part of my face with a hand as I looked at my unconscious familiar. This was an utter nightmare. He had seen other humans before. It was obvious with our brief interaction before he passed out. It was not a pleasant interaction. I started having a bad feeling for when he woke up. Even though all of his upper armor was removed to heal his more extreme wounds the material under it was very durable as well.

I could only imagine how things would go if things came down to a fight. If the fight with that ape looking creature was any indication he was a veteran soldier. Maybe even a commander with how he fought. Hell he could be both for all I knew until he awoke to shed light oh his past.

However in a more positive note I did finish the binding him as my familiar as he was unconscious. So I guess in hindsight thats one of the few issues solved. However the question that remained is what he was. No creature like him has been recorded in all our worlds history.

My thoughts were interrupted by hearing the door open to the infirmary allowing Tabitha to walk in. After she came in she leaned against the wall.

"How is your familiar?" She asked simply.

I shrugged and sighed."I dont know. He hasn't woken up yet."I said slightly concerned.

Tabitha nodded."Warned you." She said with a hint of amusement.

I gave her a baffled stare."Did you just tease me?" I said with a shocked tone.

She shrugged and gave a feint smirk causing me to sigh in exasperation. I looked out the window and noticed it was mid day. My stomach gave a noisy protest at me causing me to blush slightly.

"Here. Brought food." Tabitha said as she held out a small lunch box.

I looked at her and accepted the box."Thank you." I said simply and opened it. There were two sandwiches in it. It was simple and I was sure she made them. Tabitha had always made sure I ate since I sometimes forgot.

As I nibbled on the food Tabitha gave a brief summery of the rest of the noble students summoning's. I scoffed silently when she told me Louise summoned a commoner. She was always bragging how she would impress everyone. Even when she knew it only made her look bad. It was hard to feel bad for her sometimes since she was such a bitch sometimes.

I looked at Tabitha and noticing she was staring at my familiar."Something on your mind?" I asked curiously.

She looked back at me."Hes strange. Want to know what he is." She said in another unusually long statement.

I shrugged again."Like I said before... We'll know more after he wake up. He was badly hurt remember?" I said nonchalantly which earned me one of Tabitha's slight glares.

She gave a slight sight as she turned to leave casting me a gaze over her shoulder."Be careful. Hes dangerous." She said sternly and left.

I sighed at her response. Of course I knew he was dangerous. However I dont think it would be nearly as violent if Tabitha's stare at my familiar was any indication.

I sighed again."I should probably go and stretch my legs. This waiting is driving me insane." I mumbled to myself as I stood up to go for a walk.

However as I made to leave I heard a small growl causing me to whirl around. My familiar was sitting up and preparing to stand. Laying down he was big but seeing him about to stand up close was frightening.

I took a hesitant step forward that earned me a glare."You had us worried. They not only build you big where you come from but your also built tough too." I said with a smirk.

There was an unnatural silence after my words with my familiar staring at me. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

Aldras PoV

I groaned inwardly as I looked at the human female. I had wished it was a nightmare but apparently my luck did not deem it so. So as I sat on that bed staring dumbly I tried to form some kind of coherent thought.

I was snapped out of my stupor by her clearing her throat."So... as much as I enjoy awkward silences I think its best if we start with introductions. Unless you have a better place to start." She said uncomfortably as I stared at her.

I nodded simply not knowing what else to do and stood up."I am Aldras Tem Vrohze. Sangheili Ultra and future Kaidon to the keep Vrohze. Former commander of the Covenant military." I said somewhat numbly as continued to figure out why this human wasn't terrified.

She visibly paled slightly as the ramifications of me stating my titles hit her. At least she knew the situation she placed herself in. There was a pregnant silence for a moment.

She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed."I can only guess that the term Kaidon is your term for lord right?" She asked quietly in a exasperated tone.

I nodded."So human you know who I am. Who are you? And what sorcery did you do to bring me here?" I asked in a sharp tone.

She sighed again."I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. Noble to Germania. As for how I brought you here... I summoned you to be my familiar." She said in an unsure tone.

I growled in irritation causing her to raise her hands defensively."In my defense it was not my intent to bring you here. I was actually hoping to summon a fire salamander or fire drake. Look I am truly sorry you were brought here but there's no known way to send familiars back home. So weather we like it or not were stuck together for the time being." She said quickly in an appeasing tone.

I clicked my mandibles in frustration. So there was no way to return home and to make matters worse I was bound to this... This female for the foreseeable future. Killing her would do me no good. I was no fool. If I did I would be hunted by an entire human population. I was left with only one option and that was to swallow my pride. If albeit enough to work with this female. Although it didn't mean I couldn't show my displeasure to the situation.

I rose to my full height allowing me to tower over her and growled. She started backing up with eyes wide in fear."Let me be clear _Human_ I will accept this situation. But I will be addressed properly. I am no mere servant. I am a future Kaidon and a commander to my people. Therefore you will address me to your equivalent. I will do no tasks belittling to my honor or station. Now where is the rest of my armor." I said with finality.

She simply pointed to the bed across the room and I moved to retrieve my armor. I gave my armor a quick inspection only to find nothing worth worrying over and attached it to my combat harness.

I attached my helmet to my belt and turned to the human Kirche."Let us be off. We have tarried here long enough. I assume you have places you need to be?" I asked flatly.

She nodded and motioned me to follow her. I sighed inwardly at my situation and followed her out into the halls."Kirche. I require my weapons. Where were they taken?" I asked in an emotionless voice.

She flinched slightly."They're with the headmaster for the moment. We will have to schedule a meeting later today after I introduce you to everyone. Is that alright with you Lord Aldras?" She asked in a still shaken tone.

I gave a slight nod as we continued on in silent. There were many young humans in the halls. All of which stopped and gawked at the sight of me and my armor. I could hear the whispers. All of which causing me to snort in amusement.

'Thats the familiar of Kirche?!'

'What? Dude he tore the summoning yard up killing that other beast!'

'What is it?'

'Its wearing armor. It must be a commoner where it comes from.'

'It looks like a freak. Ugh it should be with all the other beasts.'

Kirche looked at me in concern but I remained passive at all the hushed whispers directed at me."Are you going to continue letting them insult you?" She asked in quiet shock.

I huffed in amusement."They are not but children. It would do me no good to waste effort among those who have yet to experience the world and its dangers." I remarked loud enough for all around to hear. On the surface it seemed like a harmless comment. However everyone around knew the underlying meaning. It was a blatant insult of calling them ignorant. So they scowled at me. They knew they had been put into place and couldn't do anything just short of crying dishonor.

I knew that all of these children had heard of me killing the beast that I fought. I had inadvertently solidified my position as a creature of battle and killing. And so they knew better to challenge me unless I openly insulted them. Nobles... Ever so fickle in their machinations. I chuckled in amusement causing Kirche to give me a questioning look but soon looked forward once more.

When we arrived at the courtyard everyone had stopped and stared. Again. To say it was getting old was putting it lightly. I had long since come to the conclusion these humans were not related to the ones I had fought. However this was starting to grate on my nerves with all the stares.

Kirche must have picked up on my agitation because she placed a hand on my arm."Aldras... I know you dont care for humans but listen to me when I say this... dont do anything rash ok? I may be a noble but this is not my home country. Let me handle this ok?" She said in a hushed whisper.

She let go of my arm and turned to the people staring."Alright you all have had your fill of staring at my familiar. Tend to your own lest they think you no longer want them." She said in a firm tone which shocked a lot of these students. However they reluctantly went back to their pets. There were a few males who stared at Kirche for a few moments longer than needed.

Did they expect her to gloat or was there something I was missing. I then looked at one of the human males face as they stared at Kirche. Lust. Pure and unadulterated lust. While I had no experience with humans just short of shooting or running them through with my sword. But I knew that whenever a male held that look it normally meant she was a readily sought after potential mate. It happened enough to know this from my own people.

Thats when it hit me."You summoned me to run off unwanted suitors. Or its part of the reason." I said with a mirthful chuckle.

I earned a glare from her as my chuckles died down."Very well then. I shall... protect your virtue from unwanted suitors till told otherwise." I said glancing back towards the young males.

'Troublesome' I thought as I moved in front of Kirche blocking her from view of the human males.

She placed a hand on my arm again causing me to look at her."I want you to meet someone. Shes a good friend whose been there for me since ive been here." She said in a strained cheerful tone as she walked ahead.

I stared at her before sighing as I followed after her. I would never understand females and their needs for needless chatter. Troublesome indeed.

* * *

 **Authors notes:** So thats done. Apparently Aldras isnt thrilled. Who knew. Anyways hope you all enjoyed it. How will Tabitha and slyphid get along with Aldras? So tell me how do you think of the situation between Kirche and Aldras is progressing? Would you like to see Guiche test Kirche's guardian?

Till next time! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Aldras PoV

Familiar Grounds

The walk to meed Kirche's friend wasn't long. We just had to avoid the numerous irritations along the way to where her friend liked to congregate at. Unfortunately during the walk I had developed a headache since my tolerance was stretched to its limits.

However the friend Kirche wanted me to me was the farthest thing I expected. She was a warrior. She smelled of blood and death. To my surprise I was relieved to find someone who had faced battle. It was comforting among all these children.

Kirche jogged the rest of the way to her friend."Tabs! Guess who woke up." She beamed in an absurd amount of joy.

Tabitha closed her book and approached me ignoring her friend. We stared at each other for a moment. I was surprised to see not just a child before me... But a warrior.

I tilted my head to the side."Your a warrior." I said calmly.

My comment seemed to catch her off guard as she tensed slightly."How?" She asked in slight surprise.

I gave a soft chuckle."A warrior always recognizes another. No matter the race." I said offhandedly.

She recomposed herself quickly before giving an almost unnoticeable bow."Tabitha" She said smoothly.

I bowed my head in respect to her own."Aldras." I said in equal tone. I then had an idea strike me."Could I trouble you with a small request?" I asked with a glint in my eye.

Her eyes narrowed at catching my stare but nodded hesitantly."You may." She said simply.

I gave a smirk."I would wish to spar with you. I would wish to know the fire behind your fangs. In turn you would know mine. A warriors dialogue if you may." I said as I now addressed her as a warrior.

Tabitha who had a casual stance suddenly went to match mine."Tomorrow at dawn before classes. We will meet here." She said as her eyes began to take that of mine.

I inwardly laughed at her sudden change. It was truly heartening to see this young predator of the battlefield had not lost her fire. While I did not hold humans in high regards I could not pass up a chance to have a warriors dialogue. Being in a position I held in the Covenant I had little time to indulge in the traditions of my fore bearers.

Yet here was this child that seemingly yearned for the chance to be accepted by another who understood. Someone who understood the darker side to their instincts. In retrospect it was saddening and I felt at odds. I had no love for humans make no mistake. But here was one. One who was silently crying out for a release of her fangs.

For the briefest of glimpses her eyes revealed much before they became guarded. Pain of loss. Pain of anger. Pain of loneliness. And a great many other emotions. For one so young to have felt that much. I shuddered at what monsters would put their younglings through such torment. Granted we wernt perfect either but at least we prepare ours for battle.

It was hard not to go against all facets of why I disliked human kind and so pride be damned I bowed."You honor me by granting me this selfish request Lady Tabitha. And for that you have my sincerest gratitude." I said humbly and without regret. For I found something I never thought I would have in the briefest of conversations. I had found a human I liked.

I straightened up from my bow and turned towards Kirche who was gaping at what just transpired."I will be exploring the grounds of this school. I will return here at dusk." I said calmly and left.

I had a great many things to ponder. Things best left done without the prying of outside eyes. I removed my helmet from my waist and slid it onto my head with practiced ease. There was a silent hiss and then click as it secured to my combat harness. I muted the outside world to focus on my thoughts.

'Not as troublesome as I thought.' I said to myself in amusement.

* * *

Tabitha PoV

I stood there numbly staring at the fading figure who seemingly contradicted everything I had thought he was. The stare he gave me after I agreed to his request was intense. But it wasn't unpleasant. It felt as if I inadvertently opened myself to him and he stared into my soul and in turn I had gained insight into who he was. Even if it was a small insight.

He was a creature of pride and honor. That much was clear. The air around him commanded respect. As if his actions carried meaning with every movement.

To the untrained eye during that pregnant silence between us it may have looked awkward. But it was anything but that. His eyes showed... Sympathy. As if he came to a conclusion about our interaction. During that short and brief exchange of words I had seemed to have gained a respect that went far higher than any. A warriors respect. An equal and just maybe... A friend. It was hard to tell.

I glanced over to Kirche who stood there in utter shock between our exchange. She had no idea what had transpired. I knew she came to just introduce us but it had turned into something... more.

I turned to leave but was stopped as a hand grabbed my shoulder. It was Kirches."Answers. Now Tabitha. Just what the hell was that?" She hissed. Clearly things had been revealed by accident.

I sighed and turned back towards Kirche."What do you want to know..." I said in resignation.

She recoiled slightly. Clearly taken back by my bluntness."For one how the hell did you not tell me you were a soldier? Secondly you got him to call you LADY Tabitha... Just what the hell is going on here?" She said in a hushed tone as a group of students was passing.

I narrowed my eyes."You never asked and quite frankly your safer not knowing. As for him addressing me that way. Come to this spot in the morning. You will find out." Saying that much after so long actually hurt. I rubbed my neck to try and comfort the agitation.

However my gaze softened."Kirche... Please dont press this. All will be revealed in time. And it wont be enjoyable when it does." I said in an even more strained tone.

Kirche sighed and nodded."Alright. But if your in trouble you tell me so I can help understood? No more hiding stuff after this got it? Your my only real friend here Tabs." She said in a sad tone.

I nodded as she removed her hand allowing me to leave. As I walked back to my new familiar slyphid I was brought to the thought of the morning spar. I had no idea what kind of sparring would be taking place. If it was magic spar then I was fairly confident in my abilities. Although I was fairly certain it would be a spar with swords. Which I wasn't as proficient in but knew enough to defend myself if needed.

In any event I needed to rest because I had the feeling it wasn't going to be a casual sparring session. But first I would spend time with my familiar.

* * *

 **Authors note** : So I decided to intentionally keep this short. The reasons for this is because I wanted to focus on Tabitha and Aldras in this chapter. I know it may seem rushed and I apologize for it. However during the familiar series I felt like there wasnt much of a focus on what affect being a child forced to fight suicidal odds would do to the mind frame of such a child. After all Her mother went insane, her father killed and then forced to fight creatures of impossible might would almost twist any person to a certain extent. Its only natural for someone who has done similar things to see it in others. Hence the unique aspect. I also did not want to milk the interaction since I firmly believe theres too many stories that do that as it is. Which is fine but its not my style.

The next chapter will be the sparring between Aldras and Tabitha. As always drop a review and let me know what you think. How do you think it will go and what do you thinks going to happen after?


	4. Chapter 4

Aldras PoV

Familiar Grounds: Early Morning

Mornings were always a personal weakness of mine. I had always felt a certain pleasure basking in the rays of the cresting sun. Feeling the coolness of the earth resonating how it awoke from is slumber to greet the new days. I stood here in a land of humans basking in the life of their sun. Feeling their planet radiate with such life one would think they were unworthy of this certain place in time.

I am unworthy... I had laid waste to many a world with the Covenant. Scorching the ground with our wrath as we brought low so called heratics labeled by our false prophets... And so with what I now felt was regret. For in my service with the Covenant I had aided in the destruction of untold life.

We scoured the known space for artifacts of our gods. Our technology based off their legacies. We thought ourselves infallible. That we were the inheritors of our gods throne of power. We were anything but. We the Sangheili people had sworn to serve the heirs to our gods and so we served the Covenant faithfully. Only to be betrayed by the false children of the gods.

'Foolish' I thought to myself.

We were fools... I was a fool. During yesterday while I had secluded myself to my thoughts I had come to a decision. I had decided to serve Kirche to atone for the crimes of genocide. Then there was the small human Tabitha. That brief interaction the the child left me obligated. Obligated to save her from her darkness. A darkness of which I knew all to well.

I sighed and brought myself out of my musings to stare at the pristine sky. Such despairing thoughts did not belong in the sight of a majestic sight.

A yawn was heard behind me causing me to turn towards the person who approached. It was Kirche. Apparently she was a dear friend of Tabitha. These two humans had grown the beginnings of an endearment to me. One in the form of being a protector... While to the other a savior.

"A lovely morning isnt it?" Kirche asked as she stifled another yawn.

I gave a slight nod."Indeed it is young one." I said calmly.

She arched an eyebrow."Oh? And how old might you be my guardian?" She said with a smirk.

Her remark made me frown."In your human terms I turned twenty about a week ago." I remarked offhandedly.

Kirche smirked in amusement."Oh well in that case your only two years older than me. I am surprised though. I thought you were older. You dont act at all like someone whose twenty." She said giggling.

I suppressed the desire to growl."Being in an army will do that. You know not the horror of war. Be thankful for that. Seeing friends you call brothers or sisters die next to you changes you. For some it breaks them. For some it turns them into monsters. Others adapt... they grow numb to the loss of life. So that others may be protected" I said in sadness.

Kirche frowned at my words."So you stop forming bonds with others in order to move on?" She asked in confusion.

I gave a sad chuckle."Not necessarily. I did indeed form bonds... but they were hollow. Not true bonds of friendship or brotherhood. War is nothing but a cycle of chaos and destruction. It matters not who you are. It takes those whose dearest to you most." I said as I looked to the sky. Remembering those I lost.

Her frown turned into a face of sympathy as she picked up on my personal pain."You know you dont have to be alone anymore. Your not in your war anymore. This is a new chance to forge new bonds. And as unlikely as it is to happen... maybe the chance to love once more." She said comfortingly.

I blinked at her words suddenly at a loss of what to say to this girls words. Then I chuckled mirthfully as I stared at her thoughtfully.

I walked over to Kirche as she stared at me curiously."Something on your mind big guy?" She asked.

I placed my hand on her head causing her to flinch."You remind me of someone. Someone I once held dear. She said something similar once. This time however... I believe I may try to follow her wish this time." I said in a calm voice.

She gazed up at me in confusion."And what was her wish?" She asked curiously.

For once in three long years I gave one of my rare smiles."She wanted me to live. Not just as a soldier but as a being with their own desires." I said warmly as I remembered that day she had said those words.

Kirche gave a soft laugh."Then she was a smart women. And you know what they say... A women is always right." She said with amusement.

My eye twitched in irritation as I removed my hand from her head."Do all females of every race have that saying?" I asked incredulously.

She shrugged while she held a glint of mischief in her eyes."Whose to say for certain. But if I said it... Why not others?" She said while she held her smirk.

I sputtered in bewilderment at her audacity to mock and send me into a stupor. My reaction caused her to laugh heartily. Oddly enough I wasnt as angry. It was actually relieving.

I sighed in resignation."Troublesome." I said as I rubbed my forehead.

She took a step forward and stared up at me while she crossed her arms."Oh? Im troublesome am I? Would you have our partnership any other way Aldras?" She said in amusement and also a teasing tone.

I scoffed in amusement."Like you would act any differently? Ive heard what the others call you. You let your passions guide your judgement. With that said no I dont see a reason for our partnership to change. And I will protect you. On the honor of my keep my blades are yours." I said in determination."And even though ive only known you for just over a day you and your friend have garnered a certain fondness from me." I said with a slight smile. Which was true since I had come to that conclusion when I had taken time to myself. Needless to say it had been a shocking revelation.

Kirche's face flushed at my last admission causing me to raise an eyebrow in amusement."And here I thought your tough exterior couldnt be cracked Mr. Aldras." She said in another teasing tone.

There was a cough behind me which caused me to whirl around. It was Tabitha.

She had an eyebrow raised in curiosity."Am I interrupting?" She asked.

I outwardly groaned. Troublesome...

* * *

Kirche PoV

If someone were to have told me I would've been having a heart to heart with Aldras this morning I would've called them insane. However it seemed mornings were his personal weaknesses. He took enjoyment out of them to a whole new level. Seeing him standing there basking in the air of the morning in his white armor made me feel like I was looking at one of those knights from books. It was eerily breathtaking.

It was also shocking to have actually learned something about how he views the world around him. As well as learning he had once loved. It was easy to tell his love was no longer among the living. On top of that I somehow reminded him of... her.

Even more shocking was the fact he was only two years older than me. Oh and lets not forget about his confession about what Tabitha and I meant to him.

Overall this morning had been utterly surreal. But pleasantly so. However right now Aldras and Tabitha seemed to be talking about the rules to their spar. They would spar till one yielded. It was to be a duel with swords. Real ones... not the wooden ones that the guards used for training.

To say I was mildly concerned with Tabitha's safety was putting it lightly. While I was sure she would be moderately fine since she wouldn't agree to something overtly dangerous without prior experience. But Aldras was a career solder and commander. He also led from the front. You could tell since he had that air of severity about him. Then there was his experience in sword fighting.

When I had summoned him everyone had born witness to a style of fighting that had never been seen. At least to the fellow students. Tabitha, Colbert, the guards that had been present, and I knew what that style was though... it was a style of fighting only soldiers who had survived countless battles. One born of efficiency and power.

Overall he was just as dangerous as any mage.

As I stared at both of them they were across from each other I looked at them both closely. Tabitha had foregone her school uniform for light leather armor. She had been given a single handed long sword by Aldras.

Aldras on the other hand was wearing his white exotic armor and was holding a two handed sword since it was the only one that would fit his large hands. Unnervingly enough was that he didn't seem bothered by the weight.

Whatever was going to happen it surely wasnt going to be boring.

* * *

Tabitha PoV

I stared at Aldras as I looked at his stance. He was intentionally leaving himself open. It was an odd way to fight but it left little for you opponents to do in the ways of openings. In essence it was a purely reactionary fighting style where you dictated the opening flow of the fight.

Without further noticed I struck. I went low swinging for his leg only for him to shift and parry with his sword only to retaliate in kind. I ducked under his swing and thrust my blade at him only for him to calmly side step and bring a back handed swing at me. It wasnt a hard swing. But it was hard enough to stumble and get his point across.

We disengaged and I rubbed my shoulder. I looked at him as he patiently waited for me to get ready once more. Ok so being overly aggressive was a bad idea.

I narrowed my eyes and prepared myself. He gave a nod and took his turn to take the first move. He swung his blade low this time causing me to jump back wards. This time I retaliated by swinging my blade at his chest. He leaned backwards to avoid while bringing his leg up to kick me. This time I side stepped and got in close. I grabbed his outstretched leg and sprung myself up and kicked. Hard. It connected to his chest causing him to lose balance.

We went sprawling to the ground in a heap. As I rolled off him I noticed him swinging his blade. I leaned back enough to see it miss my face. I retaliated by slashing downwards hitting his leg with the flat of my blade.

Once we were a respectful distance away we stood there in silence. Again sizing each other up. Reevaluating our previous opinions of one another.

While he was a veteran of many battles and fought actual soldiers. I was not and learned how to fight creatively while being able to hold a balance between professionalism and on the fly fighting. I could see him thinking hard about me. His gaze scrutinizing every inch of me as he rethought his opinions of me. While mine of him stayed fairly the same.

To say our spar wasnt enlightening couldn't have been farther from the truth. I learned how to read the swing of his blade and anticipate and react to his movements. I knew from the start not to meet his blade head on because he was far stronger. It forced me to continually move. Forcing me to constantly try and find other openings that he wasnt intentionally giving me. I needed to find more openings.

I realized at some point during the fight I had lost some of my edge and he had picked up on it. When he did it was a rough session after that point. He took the lead more often trying to force me to put him on the defensive. While our fight was still fairly tame it still was intense. I found myself enjoying this far more than I thought I would've.

When I had realized that I put more effort into our fight from there on. I got more hits and our brief exchanges got longer and harder. His swings and movements became more economical and conservative. It made it increasingly harder to land hits and ended up with me exerting myself more often.

When our sparring ended we heard clapping and finally noticed some students and academy staff had come out to watch. We had been so focused on each other we didnt notice the small crowd of people.

Aldras walked up to me and regarded me as I sat on the ground panting."You are troubled... I saw it in your blade and movements. You move as if someone holds a sword to your neck. You fight with your past in each attack. While I do not know the reasons nor is it my business to... Fighting like that will get you killed. Your enemies will use that against you. While I did enjoy the spar you revealed too much. You and I will continue meeting in the mornings from now on. Until you can start showing restraint in what you show your opponents I will be teaching you. I will speak to your headmaster after I leave." He said flatly as he were critiquing a class.

His words caused me and everyone around to flinch. Had I given that much away from a simple spar? But to my horror I came to the realization that this had been a talk among warriors to him. Our movements and attacks had been a way to communicate.

I looked at him with eyes wide in shock."How much did you find out." I choked out.

He knelt down in front of me."Enough to know your in pain. Enough to know the name you take isnt yours. Enough to know you desire revenge." He said slowly.

He sighed as he must have noticed my unease."I shall leave you for now. But know that another warrior never rejects another. I know your pain." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked away."What did you do?" I asked quietly.

He gave a soft chuckle."I killed them. I slaughtered their entire house. That night their bloodline died. However... I suppose your situation is more complicated than mine was." He said evenly.

I looked back at him in shock as he stood up and walked away. I was horrified at the casualness he said those words. All I could've done was stare. I felt the world spinning. I felt sick. Then all I saw was blackness.

* * *

 **Authors notes:** Well thats a wrap. The the spar was probably lackluster but I felt good how it came out. However the ending may be a bit... dull and what not. Anyways let me know what you think. Tell me how you felt about it and what you hope to see next.

Till next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

Aldras PoV

One week after the spar

Dining Hall

A week passed relatively quickly. I had reacquired my weapons and my talk with the headmaster had been... an enlightening experience. In my personal opinion he was a old senile perverted fool. No self respecting elder among my people would dare such flippant actions. His mannerisms were of one who seemed like their sanity was slipping. Needless to say I was amazed he didn't run this school for the younglings into the ground.

On another note I had been given permission to continue my spars with Tabitha and so every morning for the past seven days we met. She was a prodigy in every sense of the word. Although I ended up having to explain what I had said after our first spar. It was an unpleasant memory to recall. However even with what she learned of my past she seemed to become something of a second shadow to me. I had conveniently left out the genocidal parts however. She nor Kirche were ready for that part of my past.

Kirche and I had an interesting partnership to say the least. Although she drove me mad sometimes. She truly was the definition of troublesome. Her actions were always spontaneous and left me confounded at every turn. Whenever we talked most of the times it held a flirtatious and teasing air bordering on mocking. Maddening. That truly was the only word I could describe her as. But I still found it endearing as much as I called her that.

Between the two females they were slowly breaking down the walls I had constructed through the years. I wouldn't have said it out loud but I was very grateful they included me into their... fun. They were polar opposites in personality and yet they were the closest of friends. It was astounding. Kirche did most of the talking and Tabitha listened most of the times. Although whenever Tabitha and I were spending time together without Kirche she actually talked. Not as much as I actually hoped but it was enough to consider a two way conversation. I assumed she talked more around me in private was because I had gone through what she is currently to a degree.

I also had the unfortunate experience to meet the pink haired firebrand... Louise. Every time she was mentioned or was seen made my blood boiled. She was in essence a walking explosive. And a hazard to my health. During one of the lectures about transmuting rocks into something different she had blown me clean through the second story wall. When that had happened I had genuinely thought I had a grenade thrown at me. I made it a point after that to avoid that insane little child with dozens of complexes after that if I could help it...

Louises familiar on the other hand was entirely new headache altogether... I wanted to kill them both. He was the very definition of ignorant. They were made for each other. He had picked a fight with one of these lands more prominent noble children. He won but had almost died well over a dozen times during that fight. Seeing that fight made me feel insulted as a warrior. Worse was the fact he felt... proud of his win. I had almost made it a point to challenge him out of my pride as a warrior and crushed him under my foot like an insect. However Kirche had talked me down from it but I had warned her that I would not hesitate to put the impudent wretch in his place if he raised my ire.

Then there was this magic... Oh how just learning about it made me question all boundaries of all known physics and rules of reality. I sometimes found myself desperately resisting the urge to bash my skull against the wall. Its rules of use were mind boggling. Then again maybe it was the fact humans held the power whereas my kind did not. I didnt know which. I however didn't care too much to make an issue of it since I would sure in my abilities to eliminate those who threatened me.

Humans needed to use things like a wand or some other medium to allow them to cast. Yet there were other beings. Stronger than them in the ways of magic that had no such limitations. Elves I believe remembering them being called correctly. From what Kirche had said the only outstanding difference was their ears were pointed and they had an unmatched beauty. Oh and they lived far longer to the point of them being thought immortal. That last part made me scoff. Only gods could claim such power.

But back to the subject of magic. I learned that theres a wide variety one could do using magic. Most of which seemed harmless. However when you came to the part of combining different powers is where it gets... destructive. Then again this was a school to teach human younglings how to be productive to their society. Not wage war. Although it did not diminish their ability to be potentially lethal. A prime example would be the pink haired walking explosive... Just thinking about her made me shudder in irritation.

"Aldras your brooding again." Kirches voice snapped my from my musings.

I blinked at her and shrugged."Apologies. I was... recounting the weeks events. Its been a fascinating time." I said dryly.

She arched an eyebrow at my comment."Also your sarcasm needs work still... Well I guess it cant be helped since you were such a hard ass when you arrived the first few days. Its amazing you've made this much progress." She said with a smirk.

I gave a silent scoff."Of course I would make this much progress. You are after all one of the most infuriatingly spur the moment person I have ever met. How else would I retain my sanity if I didn't try and adapt." I deadpanned.

She placed a hand over her chest and gasped."Oh Lord Aldras you wound me! I am a delicate maiden after all! For you to say such things one would think you no longer cared!" She feigned insult.

I chuckled at her display."Such a troublesome maiden you are in that case." I said wryly then sighed."On to a more personal topic. Why have you stopped toying with those young males? Bored of them already?" I asked as I caught one staring from a distance.

She frowned and turned to look into the direction I was staring."To be fair... it wasnt me actively pursuing them. They come to me professing their love. I dont find any of them to be particularly attractive or appealing. Its not like I can tell them to fuck off anyways. They would still chase me so I indulge myself in the attention they give me." She said dully as if she were thinking about something.

I frowned at her explanation. It wasnt necessarily wrong to think like that. Males of my kind would chase any female that they found worth the chase until they finally gave in. What had concerned me was how she said it. It was like she no longer cared.

I tilted my head sideways."Something troubles you." I said as a matter of fact.

She turned back to me."We all have our baggage. Mine just happens to be more domestic than yours or Tabitha's. Or so I get the feeling anyways." She said softly as she avoided meeting my gaze.

I gave her a concerned stare."I wont ask what your troubles are Kirche. You will tell me when you feel I should know. However... do not presume I do not care." I said flatly.

She blinked at my statement and flushed slightly."Thank you Aldras." She said warmly.

I nodded and we sat in silence as we enjoyed each others company. I had learned early on to not press too much into Kirches past. The few times I had she had closed her self up. It made me wonder what her family did to her to have her become so... Removed. That was the only word I could describe her mind state when she became like that.

And so we just enjoyed each others company.

* * *

Tabitha PoV

Dining Hall Entrance

I had decided to sleep in a bit later than normal due to the brutal spars with Aldras. The past week had been one of the most brutal times I had physically exerted myself. In short. Aldras was a monster. His stamina was on a whole other level than anything I had fought. His speed and reflexes were something that had also taken me by surprise. He was also ridiculously strong but I had learned that he preferred using quick and well placed strikes over his raw strength.

Every time we fought he had increased the tempo of our spars. He controlled the speed at which we fought until I learned better control. Every time he picked up on me losing control he would go faster. By the end of our spars I would be a sore, sweaty and exhausted wreck. Then I still had to contend with the rest of the school schedule. In short... He was hell.

I easily picked out Aldras and Kirche from the crowd and it seemed they had just finished a conversation. An unpleasant one. I sighed at my unluckiness. It was going to be one of those days that seemed to becoming more and more common. And Aldras was the focal point of these occurrences. Of course Kirche had to summon a being that had the most unnatural perception in existence.

I wasnt angry. But nor was I thrilled either. He had figured out everything on his own yet never pried into my past. I could only assume it was the same for Kirche as well. We talked about the situation with Aldras when he wasnt around one day and concluded that it might be best to talk to him sooner or later. In private without each other being there.

Aldras himself on the other hand was another matter entirely. He had been a very high ranked commander in a vast military. He was and still is a future heir to a lordship. The person he loved was murdered and he had killed them all in revenge. He slaughtered an entire bloodline. He never said if it was by himself or if he assaulted them with an army. At this point I was of the opinion he couldve done both easily enough. There was still a a lot about him neither Kirche or I knew of. And thats what ate at me the most. The fact he read us both so well while I nor Kirche could read him. He was the epitome of self control.

I made my way to them after I had grabbed some food from the buffet and sat down."Good morning Aldras and Kirche." I said tiredly.

Kirche looked at me and gave a small smile."Morning Tabs. Rough night?" She teased halfheartedly.

Aldras looked at me with an arched eyebrow."Is my little fang finally too tired to keep her cool demeanor?" He said with a mirthful tone.

I glared at them both and sighed inwardly knowing what they were trying to do."Rough week. And dont call me that." I deadpanned.

Kirche turned to Aldras."You know. I do believe thats the most shes said in front of us." She said in a teasing tone causing my eyebrow to twitch slightly.

Aldras picked up on my souring mood."Possibly. But thats to discuss at a different time. Anyways... Tabitha are you well? I did not see you for our spar this morning." He asked changing the subject.

I nodded."I am. Overslept." I also gave him a 'We'll talk later look'. He replied back with a slight bow of his head.

Kirche frowned."Thats not like you. Are you sure your well?" She asked in a concerned tone.

I shrugged noncommittally."It happens sometimes." I said flatly.

Kirche looked at me then shrugged then turned to Aldras."Aldras Im going to take a walk. I'll be in my room. I assume you'll roam around like usual?" She asked calmly as if she hadn't been bothered by my brisk tone.

Aldras looked back to her."Possibly. I havent really decided yet actually. I might just follow Tabitha around. If thats alright with you?" He directed his question to me. I gave a nod as I finished my food.

A short while later Kirche left leaving Both Aldras and I alone for the day. I turned to him."We need to talk... Privately." I said quietly.

He tilted his head to the side."Very well then lead the way." He said smoothly.

I nodded and started walking to where Slyphid normally was. This was going to be complicated. Of that I was certain. Aldras may seem easy going but I knew he may very well take what I had to say... unpleasantly.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Authors notes:** Well I time skipped because I didnt want to make seven or so chapters of development. Although I felt this was the best idea since it allowed for some flexibility. Anyways to those who have issues with this chapter tell me what you saw or felt was wrong. To those who think they may have ideas to make this story flow better let me know. And lastly what are you expecting to see?

On a different note im moved in and tired as hell. I hate moving. If I have to do it again I hope someone mercy kills me. Anyways till next time guys hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Im probably going to work on a few chapters on my other stories since I havent done so in a while. So It might be a week or two before I get another chapter to this story out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the horrifyingly long wait to get this put out. Work has been a nightmare and family has a tendency to suck... So those working in tandem really left me highly unenergetic and unmotivated. If im honest here im still kinda bleh but It will be a COLD day in hell before I let those who seem to enjoy one of my story so much go without their fix. So without further procrastinating heres the chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

Aldras PoV

Outside Tristian School

I grumbled slightly in light of learning the truth behind Tabitha. Or rather Charlotte. This was a rather precarious situation I now found myself in and it wasn't just being in a new world now. More to the point she was now involving me in the political nightmare of her country and families dispute to the throne. She was purposely telling me even though being made aware put my own life in jeopardy.

I sighed and gave her a calm stare."You are aware of the position you now pace me in correct?" I asked in a matter of fact tone.

She gave a slight nod and then looked away but briefly."I do. But you were indirectly involved when you were summoned by Kirche... You would've figured it out eventually." She said in a slightly tense voice.

I rubbed my forehead in exasperation."So instead of waiting for everything to explode later you thought it better to make me aware? To what end?" I asked in a slow but hesitant tone. I had the sinking feeling I wouldn't like the answer.

She must have picked up on my tone because she gave me a 'Your seriously asking' look."Kirche. They will target her if they think I want to fight back. They may do it regardless to prove a point." She said simply.

I rolled my eyes and groaned... I really didn't like that answer."So I have to look out for anything that may visibly target her? While that wont be an issue I wont be always by her side so how do you propose we go about fixing that issue?" I asked not even knowing how to go about any of this right now.

She shrugged."Thought you would know." She said simply.

I groaned outwardly."Then you and I must plan accordingly. We should head back soon or else someone will notice our absences. And if there are any informants in the staff or students we should be seen regularly... But not obvious to make it look like were being intentional about it." I said calmly as I looked back to the school in thought.

We sat there in silence for a while. Me in thought about the situation and Tabitha being her usual quiet self. If there were informants they would be placed close to her and Kirche. The obvious ones would be her professors... But if they were fellow classmates that would be a more grey area. They could be bribed, blackmailed, or persuaded to spy on both of them.

I sighed in resignation."There is no real solution for this problem..." I said flatly."However You should head back now." I said putting my helmet on.

She frowned in confusion."Where will you be?" She asked.

I looked back to her as I slowly vanished from sight."Hidden... I will watch those who see you come back alone." I said finally vanishing from sight causing her eyes to widen in shock.

I chuckled as I headed back to the school cloaked. That never got old.

* * *

It took a while for Tabitha to get back to the school after I left her alone. When she arrived a few students questioned her why she came back alone. Others just gave her a brief once over before returning to their errands. There were a few students who looked odd and a couple other school professors that looked slightly suspect as well. I used my helmet to take their pictures to review for later before Jumping from my vantage point.

I followed her at a distance continuing to observer those around her to see if those I took pictures of still followed. So far none had followed much to my relief. As Tabitha entered her room and closed her door I made my way back to Kirches room. So far things seemed well enough but I had a sinking suspicion it was only a surface appearance.

I reached Kirches room and opened the door. Once I opened the door I was blown back into the wall by a blast of flames. Thankfully my shields took most of the heat but my cloak had been disrupted.

"I swear if another o-" Kirches voice stopped as she saw me slumped against the wall."Oh my god Aldras! What the hell?! Are you alright?" She cried out rushing over to me.

I groaned and shook my head to clear the fog that seemed to fall over my vision."I will be fine... What in the gods did you attack me with?" I asked in bewilderment.

She gave me a flat stare."I hit you with a fire blast spell... You should've been horribly burned." She said in a confused tone.

I gave a soft grunt as I pushed off the wall."I may not use magic but im not helpless... Its nice to know that my technology is useful against this worlds weapons." I said slightly uneasily but quickly recovered.

She gave me a quizzical stare."Science has not made armor to resist magic... Whats so special about yours?"

And here was the question that would explain most things. I sighed and entered her room and she followed after me."Close your door and put one of those spells that prevents others from hearing." I said as she closed the door. She gave me another mildly confused stare but did as I asked.

I sighed and pointed to her chair that signaled for her to sit which she promptly did."There are certain things about my people and culture you wont understand... Where I come from there is none of whatever it is you humans do here. No magic as you call it... We evolved and grew to use science to grow beyond the stars. We met many others who attained the ability to sail the stars like we did... Normally we inducted them into the fold to join our cause. Many races gathered under a once glorious and honorable banner devoted to following another once all powerful race of beings. My armor... Our science follows their footsteps. We strived to become like them." I said in deep recollection while trying to avoid the more bloody parts of our unification wars.

She rubbed her temples as she struggled to understand my words."But something happened? You sound as if thats not the case anymore." She asked pointing that part out.

I gave a hesitant nod then looked out the window."My people were betrayed by our leaders and fellow allied races during a war with another race that we had come across... During that war leaders of particular influence that our race had been selected to guard were killed. Which brought into question our ability to do those jobs we alone were honored with..." I said with some mild venom at the memory of learning that information."The job was given to a race of brutish savages... The one I ended up killing when I came here belongs to that race. Our leaders gave them that position and then they use their new guards to betray us... Or so I believe. My race had always been rather vocal on some matters so its hard to tell what happened. Any questions? I asked her seeing her looking like her head was about to explode.

She shook her head."I think we should wait for Tabitha... You did promise to tell her also when the situation called on it." She said sighing as she rubbed her temples.

I nodded in acceptance of the plan."Then I will tell you both the rest tonight in this room... But in the mean time you should rest. My and my races past is not a short or easily comprehensible tale..." I muttered morosely as I sat against the wall to rest indicating this conversation was now over.

I guess I may have been more drained than I imagined because I quickly faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Dont forget to drop a review and let me know what you think, and or want to see in the next or future chapters. I will strive to have the next chapter out in the next couple weeks but no promises.

I wanna thank you all who have been amazingly understanding in light of what had set me back on writing for you all and apologize for not staying on track like I said. I will attempt to keep everyone more informed and up to date if anymore unpleasant situations occur.


End file.
